


Beacon Gakuen

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Gakuen, Boys' Love, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Haafu, Humor, Introspective 1st person pov monologues, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Honorifics, Japanese name order, Japanese schoolboys, Japanese word usage, Japanized names, Kouhai, M/M, Manga, Mention of Character Death, More tags to be added, Parents, Positive stereotypes, Season/Series 02, Senpai, Slice of Life, Snippets, Stiles-centric, Xenophobia, because manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A slice-of-life Shoujo manga AU flavored with Boys' Love.</i><br/> <br/>Fifteen-year-old Shinonome S_____, known to friend and classmates as Stiles, is a first year at Beacon Academy, a high school disproportionately populated by beautiful people. In Stiles' class alone, there are the lovely Minami Lydia and the #1 school idol Miyatsuki Dani.</p><p>Stiles' routine high school life was disrupted when new student Shirogane Arisu transferred to their class. In violation of their 'going home' club, his best friend, Marukawa Soichirou, suddenly signed up for the school's archery club.</p><p>Out of sorts without his best friend, Stiles somehow caught the eyes of the infamous Hisatsuki siblings. Is Hisatsuki Chidzuka secretly planning his murder? And why does judo captain Hisatsuki Daisuke keep sending him ominous glares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Gakuen's cast of characters

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to being an Anglophile, I'm also a ~~manga otaku~~ Japanophile. Now you know. 
> 
> Never been to Japan outside of Narita airport, but I did take three years of Japanese in college.
> 
> I picture this story in manga form when writing. 
> 
> This will go up snippets at a time. Unbeta-ed so it doesn't take away more time that, hypothetically, can be spent on writing [Styals, a Single Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525113). Aha. Ha. ;__;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will be updated as more characters show up.

Beacon Academy ☆ ビーコン学園 【ビーコンがくえん】

 

[Stilinskis] **Stiles and his family:**

♠ Shinonome S______ ☆ 東雲•樹美 【しののめ•しげよし】  
Nickname: Stiles ☆ スタイルズ  
Age: 15

Born and raised in Japan, he feels conflicted about being _haafu_. His mother died when he was nine, and he adopted his nickname to remember her.

♠ Shinonome Claudia ☆ 東雲•クラウディア 【しののめ•クラウディア】  
Maiden name: Claudia Styrikova ☆ クラウディア•スチリコバ

Stiles’ departed mother. An American expatriate, she planned on working in Japan for a few years but ended up staying after she met Stiles' father.

♠ Shinonome _____ ☆ 東雲•花鳥 【しののめ•かちょう】 

Stiles’ father, a hard-working Chief of Police. He was shaping up to be an old bachelor before he met Claudia at a movie screening.

 

[McCalls] **Soichirou and his mom:**

♠ Marukawa Soichirou ☆ 丸川•素一郎 【まるかわ•そいちろう】  
Age:15 

Stiles' best friend since childhood. He was a latchkey kid since his parents got divorced when he was in elementary school. An even-tempered and cheerful child, adults generally like him. 

♠ Marukawa Merisa ☆ 丸川•明梨紗【まるかわ•めりさ】

Soichirou's mom. After divorcing Soichirou's dad, she went back working as a doctor. A few years ago she switched to night shift so she could have dinner with her son.

 

**Stiles and Soichirou's classmates/yearmates:**

♠ Minami Lydia ☆ 南•リディア 【みなみ•リディア】  
Age: 15

Class representative. Stiles both admires and envies her for her seemingly effortless self-assurance. A haafu who appears to have the best of both worlds, Lydia is intelligent, perfectly behaved, and speaks multiple languages fluently. 

♠ Shirogane Arisu ☆ 白銀•亜梨素 【しろがね•ありす】  
Age: 16

A new transfer student, she becomes instantly popular especially after Lydia befriended her. She had a "fateful encounter" with Soichirou and was charmed. She finds Stiles amusing/interesting. 

♠ Miyatsuki Dani ☆ 宮月•妥仁 【みやつき•ダニ】  
Age: 15

Dani has played soccer since junior high and is Wakaouji Junta's childhood friend. He is currently #1 as school male idol at Beacon Academy, defeating third-year Hisatsuki Daisuke and second-year Junta.

♠ Aoyama-kun ☆ 青山 【あおやま】  
Age: 15

Is he a ghost? Is he a real person? His classmates often didn't notice when he was there. He is a member of the soccer team, but his teammates aren't sure whether he's actually there for practice.

 

**Stiles and Soichirou's seniors:**

♠ Wakaouji Junta ☆ 若王子•凖多 【わかおうじ•じゅんた】  
Nickname: Ouji ("prince") ☆ 王子  
Age: 16

Lydia’s boyfriend since junior high, he is captain of the soccer team. He is arrogant and is only polite to adults, Lydia, and his childhood friend Dani. 

♠ Ryuuouzaki Erika ☆ 龍王崎•英莉夏 【りゅうおうざき•えりか】  
Age: 16

Vice captain of the judo club. Friends with the Hisatsuki siblings. Her parents are friends with Marukawa Merisa.

 

[Hales] **The legendary Hisatsuki siblings:**

♠ Hisatsuki Daisuke ☆ 久月•代助 【ひさつき•だいすけ】  
Age: 17

Captain of the judo team. Voted/pushed into the captain role because his older sister, Ruchia, was a judo legend. Daisuke seems gruff but is a total pushover when it comes to his sisters.

♠ Hisatsuki Chidzuka ☆ 久月•千月歌 【ひさつき•ちづか】  
Age: 15

Daisuke's younger sister. Refuses to join the judo team because she doesn't want to get saddled with being captain. Chidzuka is the star of the kendo team instead.

♠ Hisatsuki Ruchia ☆ 久月•月愛 【ひさつき•るちあ】  
Age: 19

Daisuke's older sister. When she attended Beacon Academy, she led the judo team into a string of victories.

 

**Beacon Academy teachers and staff:**

♠ Funaoka-sensei ☆ 船岡 【ふなおか】 

Stiles and Soichirou's oddball homeroom teacher. He is the sponsor teacher for the soccer team. He is largely tolerant of Stiles' quirks.

♠ Harada-sensei ☆ 原田 【はらだ】 

The chemistry teacher, he dislikes Stiles and favors Lydia and Arisu. There are rumors about him dating a high school girl.

♠ Hisatsuki Kazu ☆ 久月•石 【ひさつき•かず】 

School nurse and uncle to the Hisatsuki siblings. He weirds Stiles out with his various unsolicited "medical" advice.


	2. Chapter 2

| 

Hi, I'm Shinonome Stiles. That's not my real name, but that's what my friend and classmates call me. I'm a first year in Beacon Hills Academy. 

I'm a _haafu_ \--that is, I'm half-Japanese and half-American--but I might as well be living on a different planet from Minami Lydia, our genius class representative and the other haafu in our class. She is petite and perfect and has glorious red hair. 

I have boring brown hair and yellow-brown eyes. I don't even get a tall Caucasian nose. I have "unusual features" alright--there are moles all over my face. I have nine on my left jawline alone. _Nine_. Every morning I would stare at them wondering if this is the day when they will launch a hostile takeover and devour my face whole. 

Soichirou thinks I'm good-looking. He's so puppy earnest, that Soichirou. Sometimes I wonder how we ended up being best friends. I was lucky enough to be neighbors with him from the beginning, I guess. 

Soichirou said I have long eyelashes. He doesn't seem to get that long eyelashes are not what girls look for in a guy.  
  
---|---  
  
"Morning, Stiles!" Soichirou's cheerful voice greeted him as he closed the front gate to his house. 

"'sup," Stiles replied, nudging Soichirou companionably in the shoulder.

As they walked to school together, Soichirou hummed a melody that Stiles vaguely recognized.

"You're even more upbeat than usual; what gives?"

Soichirou grinned. "Just a feeling that today is going to be a good day. Today's lucky item is green, so I brought a green pen—and an extra one for you too!"

"Somehow I don't think Harada-sensei will be thrilled if we write our lab reports in green ink," Stiles said dryly.

His friend wasn't fazed. "We'll just use it for underlining. Even Harada-sensei can't fault us for that."

Stiles snorted. "Some days Harada-sensei gets mad at me for _breathing_."

Soichirou hummed his acquiescence.

"Did you do the Math homework?"

Soichirou patted his satchel. "All done. Told you, nothing is going to faze me today."

"Oh?" Stiles asked slyly. "Not even if I decide to eat this special spring bento all by myself?"

Soichirou perked up. "Did you make my favorite inarizushi?"

"I guess you'll never know, because I'm eating it all by myself~"

"Noooo Stiiiiles, you have a three-tier bento box right there. That's a two-person lunch!" Soichirou made as if he was going to grab the big bento box.

"Then I'm going to eat until my stomach bursts!" Stiles cackled, lifting the bento box out of reach.

"Ah! No fair using your height advantage, you beanpole!"

"What's that? You're going to eat cafeteria bread for lunch?" Stiles spun and walked backward toward the school gate.

"Stiles, watch out—"

Tripping on a pavement stone, Stiles felt the bento box slipping out of his grasp. "Sh—"

A firm hand grasped his shoulder and steadied him on his feet. He spun around and was surprised to find himself standing eye-to-eye with his savior. Most high schoolers aren't as tall as him, even if they were a third year.

"You shouldn't fool around at the school entrance," the third year said gruffly, eyebrows furrowed. "You're blocking foot traffic." 

He thrust the bento box at Stiles, who reflexively hugged it to his chest.

"Sorry, senpai," Soichirou said sheepishly, walking up to stand by Stiles' side.

"Tch. Is this what we should expect from this batch of first years?" he muttered. "No understanding of proper school behavior." 

"Hey, isn't that a bit harsh? We already said sor—"

 _Aaaand, now Soichirou is offended._ "We're really sorry!" Stiles cut in. "It won't happen again, promise! We won't bother you anymore, Hisatsuki-senpai."

Hisatsuki looked surprised, maybe because Stiles recognized him. Stiles didn't stay to find out. He pulled a mutinous-looking Soichirou through the gates and toward the school building.

At the shoe lockers, Stiles had a mini freak-out. "Ohmygod, that was third year Hisatsuki Daisuke!"

"Whoever he was, he was rude." 

"Hisatsuki Daisuke? Judo captain? Older brother to 1-C's Hisatsuki Chidzuka?"

Soichirou's face remained devoid of recognition. 

"Dude, you need to pay attention to the other people in our year, not just class 1-A."

Soichirou shrugged. "That's what I got you for, right?"

"If you say so, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Fanarts, translations, podfic, fanmixes and other fan creations = <3  
>    
> I'm open to people writing snippets/fic based on the cast of characters that I came up with. If enough people are interested I'll start an AO3 collection.
> 
> Please do link back here for your "inspired by." I'll create a masterlist and label your snippet/fic as "canon" or "AU" to the Beacon Gakuen 'verse =3


End file.
